Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana is a Disney Channel show about a girl named Miley Stewart who lives a double life. By day she is an ordinary school girl, but by night she is global pop sensation Hannah Montana. However, sometimes Miley finds it hard to keep the secret. Throughout the series she has told many people the secret, most importantly her best friend Lily. The series was the inspiration behind Hannah Monatan: The Movie. Another film was also released. It was a concert video of Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana actress, performing as her character during her Best Of Both Worlds Concert Tour. The series premiered on Disney Channel on 24th March 2006. The series ran for 4 season, with the fourth season being re-branded Hannah Montana Forever. The finale was broadcat on 16th January 2011. CAST Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Emily Osment as Lily Truscott/Lola Luftnagle Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Moises Aires as Rico Suave EPISODE LIST SEASON 1: 24th March 2006 - 30th March 2007 *Lily, Do You Want To Know A Secret? *Miley Get Your Gum *She's A Supersneak *I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't *It's My Party & I'll Lie If I Want To *Grandma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Play Favourites *It's A Mannequin's World *Mascot Love *Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman *O Say, Can You Remember The Words? *Oops! I Meddled Again *On The Road Again? *You're So Vain, You probably Think This Zit Is About You *New Kid In School *More Than A Zombie To Me *Good Golly, Miss Dolly *Torn Between Two Hannahs *People Who Use People *Money For Nothing, Guilt For Free *Debt It Be *My Boyfriend's Jackson & There's Gonna Be Trouble *We Are Family, Now Get Me Some Water! *School Bully *The Idol Side Of Me *Smells Like Teen Sellout *Bad Moose Rising SEASON 2: 23rd April 2007 - 12th October 2008 *Me & Rico Down By The Schoolyard *Cuffs Will Keep Us Together *You Are So Sue-able To Me *Get Down Study-udy-udy *I An Hannah, Hear Me Croak *You've Gotta Not Fight For Your Right To Party *My Best Friend's Boyfriend *Take This Job & Love It *Achy Jakey Heart *Sleepwalk This Way *When You Wish You Were The Star *I Want You To Want Me . . . To Go To Florida *Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting *Song Sung Bad *Me & Mr Jonas & Mr Jonas & Mr Jonas *Don't Stop 'Til You Get The Phone *That's What Friends Are For? *Lily's Mom Has It Goin' On *I Will Always Loathe You *Bye Bye Ball *(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl *The Way We Almost Weren't *You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday *Hannah In The Street With Diamonds *Yet Another Side Of Me *The Test Of My Love *Joannie B. Goode *We're All On This Date Together SEASON 3: 2nd November 2008 - 14th March 2010 *He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother *Ready, Set, Don't Drive *Don't Go Breaking My Tooth *You Never Give Me My Money *Killing Me Softyl With His Height *Would I Lie To You, Lily? *You Gotta Lose That Job *Welcome To The Bungle *Papa's Got A Brand New Friend *Cheat It! *Knock Knock Knockin' On Jackson's Head *You Give Lunch A Bad Name *What I Don't Like BAout You *Promma Mia *Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy *Jake . . . Another Little Piece Of My Heart *Miley Hurt The Feelings of A Radio Star *He Could Be The One *Super(stitious) Girl *I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) *For (Give) A Little Bit *B-B-B-Bad To The Chrome *Uptight (Oliver's Alright) *Judge Me Tender *Can't Get Home To You Girl *Come Fail Away *Got To Get Her Out Of My House *The Wheel Near My Bed (Keeps On Turnin') *Miley Says Goodbye? SEASON 4 (HANNAH MONTANA FOREVER): 11th July 2010 - 16th January 2011 *Sweet Home Hannah Montana *Hannah Montana To The Principal's Office *California Screamin' *De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret *It's The End Of Jake As We Know It *Been Here All Along *Love That Let's Go *Hannah's Gonna Get This *I'll Always Remember You *Can You See The Real Me? *Kiss It All Goodbye *I An Mamaw. Hear Me Roar! *Wherever I Go